The Skull Crew
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- (Note: The Skull Crew is not open to public characters.) Overview The Skull Crew was founded by a rogue SeaWing, Mosasaur, a few years before the start of the War of SandWing Succession. Based in the Kingdom of the Sea, they use their ship, the Dauntless, as a traveling headquarters. Every member is a cutthroat, and they leave a trail of fire and blood behind them, slowly making their way to the Deep Palace, and their final target. While this crew is accepting of any dragon who turns to them, hybrids usually don’t make it very high in the ranks(Nutmeg is an exception to the observation). With a strict code, and a battle around every corner, trust is a scarce commodity. Each Crew member seems to have their own goals at heart, and loyalties are always hidden. Ranks Captain The Captain is the leader of the Crew, and their word is law. First, Second, and Third Mates These Ranks are appointed by the Captain, and to the strongest and most loyal of the Crew. The line of power followed them by rank. Bladeholders The Bladeholders are the fighters of the Crew, trained to fight with brute force and terror. They are usually large, and make up the bulk of the Crew. They are split into two subgroups, the Masters and the Squirts. Each Squirt is assigned to a Master who trains them until they become a Master themselves. Strikers The Strikers are the assassins of the Crew, taught to kill targets quickly and quietly. They don’t do as well as the Bladeholders in battle, but if left to their own devices, they could take out a whole village. There is a feud between the two ranks, each thinking they are the superior fighters and believing the other is lesser. They also use the same ‘Squirt and Master’ subgroups. Artisans The Artisans are the miscellaneous members, they are neither fighters nor leaders. They keep the ship and Crew in the best condition possible, and are usually looked down on by the superior ranks. The ranks labeled as Artisans are: cook, carpenter, pilot, sea artist, and surgeon. Members Crew Captain: Mosasaur First Mate: Pond Second Mate: Nutmeg Third Mate: Cobalt Bladeholders Masters Mayhem (blue and black NightWing) Sushi (SeaWing, brother of Caviar) Caviar (SeaWing, brother of Sushi) Net (green SeaWing, sister of Hook, real name unknown) Squirts Current (dark blue SeaWing) (Mayhem’s second) Pine (Icey blue IceWing) (Sushi’s second) Hydra (green SeaWing) (Caviar’s second) Strikers Masters Ray (SandWing with black diamond patterns) Boulder (amber MudWing) Wonder (dark grey NightWing) Hook (green SeaWing, brother of Net, real name unknown) Squirts Daredevil (green Night/Sea) (Ray’s second) Macadamia (harsh RainWing) (Nutmeg’s second) Basalt (muddy green Mud/Sea) (Cobalt’s second) Root (MudWing, sib of Rust, Grime, and Delta) (Boulder’s second) Artisans Cook Cook: Wrathdancer (brown NightWing MudWing ancestry?) Assistant: Camo (happy Rain/Mud) Carpenter Carpenter: Raptor (yellow SkyWing) Assistant: Carp (yellowish green SeaWing) Pilot Pilot: Darkwing (Sky/night- dark red and purple in color.) Assistant: Grime (MudWing, sib of Rust, Root, and Delta) Sea Artist Sea Artist: Desert (pale SandWing) Assistant: Rust (MudWing, sib of Grime, Root, and Delta) Surgeon Surgeon: Havoc (reddish NightWing) Assistant: Delta (MudWing, sib of Rust, Root, and Grime Category:Groups